


Static Tinted Glasses

by Tinysongbird



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Effect of the Voidfish, First Fanfiction, Headcanon, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Stolen Memories, extremely short, in which I make my fav suffer, in which the voidfish messes up Taako's life in even more ways, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinysongbird/pseuds/Tinysongbird
Summary: When the Voidfish consumed Taako's memory of his beloved twin it twisted his world in more ways than one.------------------Basically, I wanted to play with the idea of Taako forgetting Lup effecting his perception of his own reflection. While it's probably not an original idea (though I haven't seen any post about it), I still wanted to try my own hand at it.





	Static Tinted Glasses

Taako blames it all on a spell gone wrong. Though, he’s not quite sure what spell, even when poorly cast, would land him in this predicament. The mystery surrounding the situation only serving to greatly annoy the elven wizard as he fails time and time again to resolve his issue. The worst part of the entire ordeal, in Taako’s not-so-humble-opinion, being that it extremely inhibits his need to indulge his well-earned vanity.

Basically, for some gods-forsaken reason, Taako can not admire his reflection for any extended period of time without facing some adverse side effects. First, his vision will start to bur and the mirror image will warp as if his brain doesn’t want to process what he’s seeing. Next, his mouth will begin to taste like he just tried to the lick the screen of a fantasy television. Finally, come the debilitating headaches and the unexplainable flashes of crimson red. There are even times he swears his reflections shifts to static.

Luckily, Taako is still able to catch sight of his appearance for long enough to check his hair and cosmetic masterpiece. Still, he’s constantly searching for a resolution. I mean, transmutation is his thing; he should be more than equipped to handle this problem. Plus, it’s not just vanity driving the wizard to mend whatever mistake caused this tragedy. He also longs to rid himself of the sense of loss that accompanies the entire ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hail and well met! I am just a hobbyist writer who specializes more in poetry than prose but I thought I'd try my hand at something new.  
> I would absolutely love to interact with you guys and laugh, cry, and yell about these good good boys on here or on my Tumblr: http://thetinysongbird.tumblr.com/.


End file.
